


Le petit ami d'Iruka

by Sweetysamaa



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, drôle de petit ami, iruka se sent seul, le petit ami n'est pas qui vous croyez
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetysamaa/pseuds/Sweetysamaa
Summary: Iruka a un petit ami mais il se sent seul. Pourquoi ?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 3





	Le petit ami d'Iruka

**Author's Note:**

> English readers, please take a look to Iruka's boyfriend.

Iruka le regardait comme le symbole même de sa défaite amoureuse.

« Salut. »

Toujours le même, depuis toujours. Son premier, son unique. Le seul partenaire qu'il n'ai jamais eu.

« Toujours aussi bavard à ce que je vois. Tu parles d'un petit ami. »

Un grognement, s'apparentant à un simple vrombissement. Comme s'il avait haussé les épaules comme quoi il n'en avait rien a faire.

« Je te préviens, j'ai eu une longue journée. Alors ce ne sera pas long. »

Oh, oui, quelle journée. Il fallait qu'il lui raconte. Il se defit de la presque totalité de ses vêtements sans plus de cérémonie.

« Je me suis encore fait avoir par cet infâme Naruto. Franchement, j'en ai ma claque de ce gamin. »

Iruka passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les délier, et la resortie pleine de craie.

« Programme du jour pour cet enfoiré de renard : arriver en avance. Réduire la totalité de mes craies en poudres. Attendre que tout les élèves soient arrivés. Mettre tout cela dans un récipient pour le faire tenir en équilibre sur la porte de la salle de classe. Je n'ai pas besoin de te raconter la suite. »

Il aimerait tant qu'il lui réponde. Mais il semblait l'ignorer, comme d'habitude. Il souffla d'énervement devant ce mutisme agaçant.

« Bon... je vais prendre une douche et j'arrive. Soit prêt. Finalement j'ai envie de me changer les idées. »

Et la douche fut prise. Rapidement. Personne n'y était avec lui pour le distraire de toutes manières. Quoi qu'il mit un certain temps pour nettoyer ses cheveux noirs peints de blanc. Apparemment, la craie avait formé comme du plâtre sur son cuir chevelu.

« Je vais aller dire ce que j'en pense moi à Sandaime. Je suis pas là pour être le tuteur de ce garnement. Pas étonnant que personne n'en veuille. Je suis pas devenu Sensei pour être le bouche trou de service moi. »

Et ça grattait, ça le démangeait tant qu'il avait du se gratter presque à sang. Bien évidemment, la bouteille d'après shampoing fut entièrement vidée.

Puis sans plus de cérémonie, il se toucha. Partout. Son partenaire ne prenait jamais le temps de le préparer avant l'acte. Et comme c'était un brin douloureux de cette façon, il avait prit l'habitude de se préparer lui-même.

*

« Aaah... Ka.. Kakashi !!! »

Il souffla. Encore et encore. Le torse luisant de sueur.

Oh que cela faisait du bien après une telle journée. Cette vague de plaisance qui s'amusait en lui.

Il se laissa tomber à même le sol. Telle une étoile de mer. Près de son partenaire qui ne le regardait même pas. Son sirop de masculinité ne fut pas le seul fluide qui avait explosé de son corps.

Il y eu beaucoup de larmes aussi. Probablement car sa vie était un véritable échec. Probablement oui.

Elles furent nombreuses. Au début silencieuse, puis pleines de rage. Criardes. Douloureuses.

Et, comme d'habitude, son partenaire se contentait d'être muet, immobile.

Pas une main dans ses cheveux pour le réconforter. Pas un mot doux près de ses oreilles. Même pas un doux baiser sur son front. Rien. Absolument rien.

Il ne savait même plus s'il l'aimait ou s'il le haïssait. Mais il était le seul à pouvoir assouvir ses besoins masculins.

Alors il l'acceptatait. Ou plutôt, il le subissait.

Il subissait son mutisme et sa grande ignorance à son égard.

Soit. Il avait besoin d'aller prendre l'air.

*

Les mains fermées en points, il revenait rageusement du cimetière.

« Putain, encore ce Naruto ! »

Comme si faire le pitre en classe n'était pas suffisant. Et comme si avoir détruit la totalité du village n'était pas suffisant aussi, il fallait qu'il se déguise en Kyubi pour faire peur aux pauvres enfants du village...

Il vit ce banc dans l'avenue sombre.

Il semblait être là pour lui. Comme s'il l'appelait. Comme d'habitude.

Il s'y assis. Il était seul. Mais étrangement, il avait toujours cette drôle sensation d'être accompagné sur ce banc.

C'était stupide, mais il y venait souvent pour profiter de cette réconfortante sensation. Il était si seul dans sa vie.

Et son fichu partenaire ne faisait que lui rappeler tout les jours qu'il était seul.

Alors ce banc, il l'aimait plus que tout, oui.

Alors il aimait bien être ici.

Il avait même l'impression d'être aimé.

C'était complètement stupide.

« Encore sous mon arbre ? »

Iruka sursauta en ressuyant les larmes qu'il avait laissé couler.

« Dure journée hein ? »

\- Comment savez-vous cela ? Balbutia Iruka en regardant tout autour de lui sans trouver personne ».

\- J'étais là quand tu l'as raconté à ton petit ami. »

Puis, une silhouette pâle à la tignasse grise atterrit alors devant lui, éttouffant le bruit sourd d'un claquement de livre se fermant.

Non, impossible que ce soit lui...

« Tu sais, celui qui... »

Non, par pitié non. Tout le monde sauf lui.

« ...est ventousé au sol et qui fait... vrrr vrrrr vvrr... »

Iruka eu juste l'impression qu'on venait de lui donner un rude coup de poêle sortant du feu sur sa joue.

« Hum. Et... on peut savoir jusqu'à quand tu es resté ? »

Iruka espérait vraiment qu'il soit parti à l'instant même où il était parti prendre sa douche. Vraiment.

« Oh... jusqu'à ce que tu cries mon prénom. »

Merde.

« Kami que c'est embarrassant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a p...

\- Et... que tu pleurs aussi.

\- Ouais. Ouais. Bien bien bien. Excuse moi de t'interrompe mais tu imagines bien qu'à cet instant malaisant j'ai bien envie d'aller le rejoindre ce petit ami. Ricana nerveusement le Chunin, sentant les larmes lui monter encore une fois aux joues. Et de disparaitre aussi. Alors... bonne soirée. »

Il sentit une poigne attraper son poignet à l'instant même où il avait voulu s'enfuir.

« Attent. »

Iruka déglutit. Et tenta de se défaire de cette poigne dans un sanglot difficilement dissimulé.

N'avait-il pas assez eu honte comme ça ?

Kami, ne pouvait-il pas simplement faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

« Je peux peut être t'aider sur le cas Naruto... Viens chez moi. »

Cette voix était bienveillante.

« Je lis pas mal de livre sur le sujet, du coup je pourrai même jouer au thérapeute de couple. Alors n'oublie pas ton petit ami. »

Bienveillante. Suave. Et pleines de sous entendus aussi.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plus !  
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)  
> Kudo bienvenu ;D


End file.
